ededdneddymaniafandomcom-20200215-history
Eddy
Eddy is the main protagonist of the series and is a self-appointed leader of the eds. An ill-tempered and greedy con artist, he goes to great lengths to scam the other kids out of their money, even at the expense of his friends' credibility. His efforts are all in the pursuit of jawbreakers, which he loves as much as he does money. He is very sensitive about his lack of height, suggesting that he may have a Napoleon complex. Eddy detests school, and more than once has tried to escape. His report card not only has straight F's, but also has a teacher's comment page filling up the whole back. One comment claims that he is a megalomaniac, unlike with Ed this is more than likely that this is because of no effort on his part rather than a lack of intelligence considering his ability to think up scams. Eddy loves his retro-styled room, complete with a lava lamp, a large round king-sized bed, a disco ball, and a turntable. Eddy is mostly seen commanding the two Eds into building the scams while he does non-physical work. He probably enjoys cooking, often offering to make his friends lunch, especially buttery omelets. He is incredibly selfish, caring for only the well-being of himself and acquiring jawbreakers, even choosing jawbreakers over his friends. Though treating his friends this badly, it has been expressed that Eddy really does care for his friends and feelings deep down. One example was in the episode "A Fistful of Ed," when the Kankers were bothering Edd, Eddy intervened by forcing them to leave Double D alone by yelling extremely loud. He is also highly impatient and is unwilling to wait for even the smallest amount of time, even the one minute it takes to microwave a burrito in the episode "Oath to an Ed." He also jumps to conclusions very quickly up to the point where he issues ultimatums to those he is falsely accusing, such as when he falsely accused Ed and Edd in the episode "The Luck of the Ed" when Eddy thought that they were working for Kevin whom Eddy thought was trying to steal his magazines, and unless tell they tell them where the magazines were, Eddy will destroy the other two Eds' most prized possessions. He also has a huge crush on Nazz (or so it seems) and talks in some episodes about his brother. Unlike most of the time, Eddy does have his rare moments of compassion. Such as in the episode "Eeney, Meeney, Miney, Ed," where he is seen concerned or afraid that he might have knocked Ed's head off with a golf club, and how he had let Edd sleep over at his house in the episode "Momma's Little Ed." He and Double D have also been seen saving Ed from an enraged Rolf in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show." Eddy also thought that Edd had enough when he got beaten up by Jimmy in "A Fistful of Ed" that he got the Kankers to just drop him and leave (a rare event). Due to Eddy's selfishness, however, the others do not look at his very few selfless achievements. edit Personality Eddy is extremely selfish, caring for nobody's well being but his own, and mostly working for his own interests, at the cost of his friends. Due to his massive display of self-servitude, arrogance, con artistry, hunger for money and attention, he is looked upon as a social outcast, and is treated just as that. Of all the Eds, he is the most despised of them all (mostly by his rivals Kevin and Sarah). Kevin describes him as being "desperate" on more than one occasion. A good example of his selfishness and greed is in the season 3 episode "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?". After manipulating Ed into buying jawbreakers instead of fudge for Sarah, Double D comes up with the idea of paying back Sarah, with interest. Eddy (more for himself than for Sarah) comes up with a scam that has Kevin giving Double D and Ed painful wedgies and hanging them from a tree, and afterward Eddy uses them as piñatas in a piñata scam, all the while trying to keep the money for himself, although he is unsuccessful in this task. Eddy is a narcissist, as he is often seen admiring his reflection in mirrors, to the point when he can actually be distracted by them. Due to his narcissism, he thinks of himself as a handsome rouge, and as a ladies man that Nazz obsesses over. He also somewhat lives in his own, manufactured world, in which everyone loves him and admires him, in which he is more intelligent than Double D and is the literal King of the Cul-De-Sac, this was most prominently hinted during his bedtime story in "Once Upon an Ed." Eddy is greedy, and a megalomaniac (as stated above). He desperately craves money and jawbreakers, which is one of the reasons he scams people. Eddy is also lazy. When Ed and Double D are constructing and building his scams, he usually does not participate in the construction of the scam and goes off to do his own thing. Eddy is possibly paranoid of Kevin as displayed in the season 3 episode "The Luck of the Ed". After Ed forgets where he hid Eddy's prized magazines he suspects Kevin of stealing his magazines and that Ed, Double D and Jimmy are in on it. He has also displayed cowardice on more than one occasion, preffering to save his own hide than help his friends. Though these traits might seem to be their on their own they can be easily explained, and Eddy's true nature can be seen. All of his traits come from his brother who also scammed people like Eddy did, although much more successfully and he was accepted in to society easily and Eddy was respected because he was with him. After he left, Eddy decided to follow in his footsteps, but he failed miserably. His brother was popular because his scams and pranks worked, while Eddy's backfired and ended in him and his friends getting pummeled and walking away empty handed. Eddy's Brother was a character who people wanted to be around, because he was fun and popular. Eddy's love for money, greed and ambitious nature all stem from his brothers teachings on how to be successful, which resulted in Eddy becoming greedy and selfish. Eddy always voiced his desire to become rich and successful. His narcissism, egoism and macho attitude also come from his brothers tutoring and training on how to attract girls, and so Eddy tries to look as handsome as possible, whenever he can. His bossy and bullying nature possibly come from his brothers constant bullying. In actuality, Eddy is a sad and misunderstood character, who lived in the shadow of his elder brother. All he ever wanted was to fit in by using the, unfortunately, wrong means, and society shunned him, made fun of him, laughed at him and ridiculed him. In the end, thankfully, he changed his ways and finnaly got the only thing he ever wished for: acceptance. http://ed.wikia.com/index.php?title=Eddy&action=edit&section=2 edit Eddy and Money As we all know in the Ed, Edd n Eddy series, the only thing that gets Eddy excited, that he craves, (besides jawbreakers) is the power of money. After all, what would be the only thing that makes the world functioning its economy and making Eddy want to be rich and use it for his own usage? But sometimes, it's difficult to earn those valuable coins and useful dollar bills. It doesn't stop Eddy from fulfilling his destiny to be rich no matter what. He'll keep on pulling scams until he's stinking rich in a pile of money. Eddy's reign for money has him and his companions into more insane and misleading plans that just would bring them more trouble all the time, but little luck and success. It may be difficult to imagine, there are literally several things that cause Eddy to come up with more elaborate, yet cheap scams to earn some money, power and ranking. To himself, he's a high-ranked leader in his own world and Eddy would make sure he gets everyone to believe he is a legend or something that would spread easily from one place to another. So what if Eddy can't achieve to the King of the Cul-de-Sac rank for royalty, that still doesn't stop him from earning success, even though his Ed Co. plan may be a infamous nonprofit group, but it may feel like some what success to himself with failure of losing his members to keep his organization going to the top and being famous. Also, heaven prevent some other infamous person try to conquer his title or someone else suggesting something that would be successful or a better elaborate scam. Even when he's not putting his own body out in the open he still wants to be the main attraction of well, everything no matter what. Other people don't really can top Eddy that much, since he mainly gets most of the attention (and then loses it) and cannot deny his accept of failure, he would keep on fighting until he's the last one standing on the battlefield. Also, when he's not trying to be the center of attention through pain, world records, and other stuff, he would just try rubbing in his older brother's face to tell him who's boss now and showing off through lies or even sometimes the truth, or come up with another plan or pretending he's rich. If it's noticable, nor noisy, then it would be possible of some Eddy widespread or loudmouth infection through the air. Whether it's money, ranking or fame, Eddy's idea train never stops rolling, just to claim something he wants most. His misguided scheme attempts usually involves services and product selling just to get what he wants most. Whether it's apprentice recruits, transportation or offers, he just keeps on going to fulfill his wanted destiny, even if it fails, still would keep on going further and further. It's as if scamming and money-claiming is in Eddy and his brother's blood, to rip people off and take their money for their own purpose, after all, Eddy is like an apprentice to his brother, no matter what type of malicious scheme, success or fail, he has more and more ideas than anyone can imagine! Sometimes, he might not be able to come up some new scams or find some people to come, you have no idea he would get into, but might even ask his old apprentice, Jimmy, for assistance and claiming more money again in no time, no matter how ridiculous it might end up. Most of his scams completely masquerade of some tricky convincing to get customers to pay up and get ripped-off over and over each time. Even most anatagonist can't take the ripping-off and losing money, so they would decide to pound Eddy to show him and a lesson of failure. Almost every time one of Eddy's scam descends into the fissure of failure or termination of losing, Eddy knows there would be a flaw inside it he knows who to blame on, Double D, his intelligent companion. Why he would blame on him is because he's like the assistant master mind to help Eddy's annoying and malicious schemes, and sometimes it could not be his fault. It could be Ed or otherwise, the infamous, malicious and unintelligent. G.P.A. Kanker Sisters. Viewers would ask themselves would his destiny ever change, will he ever stop scamming and move on to some other topic, etc. Possibly might or might not ever. edit Clothing Eddy wears a yellow polo shirt with a purple collar and stripes on sleeves and vertical red stripe. He also wears sky blue baggy pants like most of the other characters, a wallet chain, and plain red shoes. In winter he wears a mustard colored jacket which resembles his shirt and wears a yellow jacket with a purple horizontal stripe, in bedtimes he wears a purple pajama top with a yellow neckline, yellow pajama bottom and a hair net or just wears a white A shirt and his white boxers with red polka dots. edit Young Eddy In the episode "Every Which Way But Ed", Eddy turned into a toddler. He received shorter hairs, and was seen wearing only his normal yellow shirt from the rest of the series and a diaper. He has a cap, and has already befriended Ed before meeting Edd. Eddy began scamming at a young age, and his first known scam was probably "Bottomwess Ed", which was around the time Edd moved to the Cul-de-sac. Category:the eds Category:characters